User talk:Kirby R us
A normal day at the Kirby R us -Me: Welcome to Kirby R us! How can I help you King Dedede? "I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby!" Me: Ummmm... I'm sorry King Dedede but we don't sell Demon Beasts here... "Oh. Well the way you asked how you could help reminded me of eNeMeE." Me to myself:(WTF?!) Yep. I work at the Kirby R us. Thanks to you dude. LOL There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 01:50, January 26, 2010 (UTC) -Well... Here is another typical day at the Kirby R us. Me: Welcome to the Kirby R us! How may I help you Kirby? "Poyo!" Me: Ummm... OH! I got it! You're here for another Maxim Tomato aren't you? "Poyo." Me: Well let me get you one... over to the aisle where there'd be tomatoes... only to find that there are none left... heads back to Kirby with a look of disappointment on his face I'm sorry Kirby but it appears there are no tomatoes today... "Poyo..."walks away with a look of sorrow on his face. As you can see I have a hard time working this job but! I... LOVE IT! More to come tommorow There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 01:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC) -I promised and now I shall deliver... Me: Welcome to the Kirby R us! How should I help you today Waddle Dee? "Well uh... lets see now... hm... I know I came in here to do something but I forgot what it was... I'm sorry!" Me: No problem! It happens to all of us. (How can one of these guys talk without a mouth?!) "Well I'll come back in when I remember what it was I came in here for... see ya!" Me: See ya... It can be stressful at times but! All and all, it gets me a good pay but! That's not why I joined the Kirby R us chain. I joined because it's got a very good reputation and plus Kirby himself just so happens to be a regular. More to come tomorrow There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 00:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Me: welcome to Kirby R us Kracko! How may I help you? Kracko:I can't zap people to death anymore because that evil movie percy jackson came to life! Me:Well people hate you because you are harder then heck but maybe We have zues's lightnig rod in stock. over to the aisle that dagerous weapons would be at and finds nothing. Me: sorry but we have nothing in stock please wait until the next movie. Kracko zaps everyone in the store! Kracko:never mind! Me: (skrew you!) It can be stressful at times but! All and all, it gets me a good pay but! That's not why I joined the Kirby R us chain. I joined because it's got a very good reputation and plus Kirby himself just so happens to be a regular. More to come tomorrow There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa!